


Phthora logos (Passing Away of Reason)

by shamrockivy



Series: Greek [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamrockivy/pseuds/shamrockivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at what was running through Spock's mind while choking the life out of Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phthora logos (Passing Away of Reason)

It was barbaric, shameful, and a testament to his own inherent weakness.

  


He could not bring himself to care.

  


The principles and teachings of Surak, those fundamental tools he had struggled so much to master from birth, were abandoned between one heartbeat and the next as his control _snapped_ , his body reacting to the burning of raging fury that originated from what filth the human Kirk had dared to speak to him

  


Raining blows down upon the one who had challenged him, his assault came to a head with a hand firmly clasped around the other’s combatant’s throat.

  


Primal euphoria overtakes his body with information streaming into his mind; the temperature of the human’s skin, the pulse thrumming against the sensitive skin of his fingers, sensing the disoriented and racing emotions of the fragile human’s mind.

  


Something inside him, buried in the darkest recesses of his mind, thrills at having the human’s life in his hands, both literally and figuratively, to have complete control over another.

  


He glories in the ancient struggle of bodies and wills, domination and submission, the testing of strength and virility, as the human grasps a hand over his own in a feeble and doomed attempt to wrest back control.

  


The human’s futile struggling only causes the fires of his rage to swell and rise, thesudden urge to show all those watching that this human was _his_ , his to conquer, to _own_ unfurling within his body and branching out in an all encompassing wave.

  


To fight and _claim_ ; body, breath, and will as his.

  


It is his father’s voice, foreign in its obvious tone of reprimand that brings the return of logic and numbing of the emotions that had just previously been displayed. However, though the emotion in the tone was the catalyst for the return to logical thought, there was also the underlying threat of another male, a potential threat, attempting to make claim on what was his.

  


The explosive rage and animalistic urges had been successfully buried, but they had not been purged. Instead they lingered near the surface, their remembered stimulation a constant hum in the back of his thoughts.

  


The ancient urges had been awoken.

  


And they yearned, _burned_ for more.

 


End file.
